


My Saviour.

by im_pk



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pk/pseuds/im_pk





	My Saviour.

"STAY DOWN" you yell. youve been chasing the unsub for atleast 6 weeks. luckly youve caught him. unluckly, he has a knife that you didnt see at first. you're already wrestling him to the ground. if you stop, you'll most likely get hurt. if you dont, you'll most likely get hurt. its a lose lose situation.

"bitch" you hear the unsub say, just as he throws you off him and starts stabbing you. you cant tell if you feel everything or nothing, if the blade keeps going in or if he stopped. your eyes flutter shut as you hear a pounding. 'is that my heart?' you think.

"GET ON THE GROUND" you hear someone yell. theres a swift movement, and then a gunshot. your ears are ringing now. is the ringing helping you ignore the pain? or is the pain helping you ignore the ringing.

"hey hey look at me, MEDICCCC" you hear the person yell. you open your eyes slightly, afraid of what you might see. "spencer" you say quietly. you werent expecting him, but thank god. "hooray. my savior" you say with a smile just before you pass out. you can hear faint voices, but cant tell what theyre saying.

you open your eyes breifly and see a mix of colours and bright lights. 'this is kinda like the movies' you think before your eyes shut again. you hear a soft lullaby while you fall asleep. whos singing so beautifully?

as your waking up, you feel someone touching you. you shoot your eyes open and see a doctor doing some simple tests. they look up from their chart and start asking you questions. "how do you feel?" and "where are we" annoy you. Obviously were in a hospital and Obviously your doing terrible.

The doctor tells you you've been stabbed 26 times and its a miracle your alive. he somehow missed the important organs. you start sneezing, which hurts like a bitch. the doctor gives you some powerful painmeds and you fall asleep again.

when you wake up theres someone sitting in a chair next to you. "hi" you say as you sit up, eyes still partially closed. you giggle a little and it confuses you. "whats funny?" you hear morgan ask as he tries to help you sit up. "nu, no touch." you say as you swat his hand away.

The doctor comes in and sees your most definitely still a little high from the pain meds and tells morgan. he chuckles and looks at you. Your now counting the ceiling tiles like a child.   
"there are... 25 ceiling thingys. 5 squares by 5 squares. perfect" you say confidently  
you sneeze again, but it doesnt hurt as much.

"hoodie." you say to morgan. he just looks at you confused. "i want. my hoodie." you say like a child. "its covered in your blood." he says "theres one in my go bag. i always have two" you say as if its normal. "the heaters on, should i turn it up?" he asks sweetly. "nu. i want the hoodie." you say again. calmly but surly.

He goes to find it but gets distracted by the crew who walked in. You sneeze again. "guys" you say with watery eyes. they look at you worried. "you know im allergic to pollen right?" you say giggling and they realize theres a table full of flower bouquets next to the bed.

"phone please" you ask while pointing to the go bag. garcia runs over and hands it to you. "it kept ringing and we didnt want it to wake you." she says with a sorry look. "oh no..." you say giggling as you see 15 missed phonecalls from the same person.

"hey..." you start to say, then theres just yelling on the other side. you look at everyone with a faulty smile as you turn the volume down. "im so sorry but can you leave the room for a minute" you say seriously. everyone immediately walks out, no questions asked.

"heyyy" you start to say.  
 _ **"WHY WERENT YOU ANSWERING FOR THE PAST 5 DAYS???"**_  
"Heyyy." you say again. a little louder.  
 _ **"NO, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME. HOW CAN I TRUST YOU WHEN YOU ACT LIKE THIS"**_  
"You dont get to treat me like this just because you dont trust me. your an adult. deal with your fears like one." you say with a submissive voice.   
_**"WHERE ARE YOU"**_  
"it doesnt matter..."  
 _ **"I WILL FIND OUT."**_  
"Have fun wasting your time" you say as you end the call and yeet your phone across the room. ugh.

garcia walks in and picks up the phone. "how is this not broken" she looks at you. your face is a little red but you laugh. "ive had that phone for 3 years. it hasnt cracked once." you say with a smile. she waves everyone in. spencer walks in with them this time.

You gasp, "my saviour!!" you say excitedly. everyone but him looks puzzled. "actually saviour isnt the right word-" he begins to say when you shush him. "shhhhh my saviour. i cant hear you. oh no, i think im going deaf" you say jokingly as you put your hands over your ears. everyone chuckles a bit. even hotch.

a bit of time passed, and people were leaving to get food "so who was yelling on the phone" hotch asks once everyone else left. he agreed to stay with you for today. "that was... my friend. he was very mad that i didnt send him... a.. dress for a drag show he was doing." you said. both of you knew that was a lie, but he didnt wanna pry too much.

"if your in something you shouldnt be, you can talk to me, or anyone on the team. you can trust us." he says seriously. you liked him more when he was laughing. less scary then. "i know." you said quietly. a short while later you fall asleep. and hotch leaves the room.

he dials a number on his phone, "garcia." he says, "figure out who called y/n".   
_**"i tried, it was a disposable cell."**_  
"damn. thanks for trying." he says as he hangs up. he looks back in at you. 'what are you mixed up in...' he thinks.


End file.
